Mobius
by Linkinpark
Summary: Future of Earth after Ender's game-- R for violence and inevitably some language somewhere... i am actually planning on updating this one! R+R!!


I don't own Ender, Bean, Achilles, or any characters or organizations in this story. I don't plan on selling it and blah blah blah blah blah just read the story and stop bitching about copyright laws… ^_^  
  
On with the show:  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages: I welcome you today to the 32nd annual Battle room tournament! In just a moment you will see the stars being arranged in the battle room in a random predetermined sequence. The game will start in twenty minutes, so why don't you head down to our concession stands for a hotdog? Also, Happy birthday to…" The announcer continued in the normal fashion at the battle room tournament.  
  
The crowds were high in the stands, thousands packed into a tiny arena, and millions at home watching no doubt on television. The plasti- glass substance that the room was made of could withstand any hit to it, and was transparent from the outside. Inside, the walls were black with rows of dim lights.  
  
These days the battle room was the world's only entertainment. After Ender destroyed the buggers, the world was thrown into war; millions were killed and countries were annihilated. The anarchical world had one leader, and his name was Achilles. Achilles was the best at the battle room, and naturally he could sway countries with his influence, and no other commander or soldier or even government ever could stop him.  
  
When the world went to war, the IF, trying to protect the Hegemon from Russian militaries, killed all the kids in battle school. This was seen as the only way out considering the Polemarch already had control over the battle school and the hidden outpost Eros. Sending two large nuclear warheads, the US finished them quickly.  
  
The world adored Achilles. He was their hero, and only one of them knew of his horrific past and the crimes he had committed. No one except a few kids in battle school knew what he had done. Bean, Achilles rival in a sense, was the one that had told the boy, now man, who knew about Achilles today.  
  
When Bean was in battle school he had noticed a Launchy, being large, he appeared dumb or slow. As Bean watched him he realized that this Launchy wasn't dumb or slow, yet incredibly smart, even for the kids at the battle school. He had an air of authority, borderline arrogance, and the type of balance you just can't place. He had a way of walking (and flying while in the battle room Bean later noticed) that made you think he couldn't go down if hit by a truck.  
  
Bean approached him, and instead of being noticed as smart and worth talking to, the boy shunned him away, thinking Bean was arrogant and wanted him for scaring kids into submission. Bean came to this conclusion because he had seen other small kids similar to himself try that while observing him.  
  
Bean decided to try a new approach. In battle, he singled out the boy, and followed him around the battle room, pushing through ambushes and dodging stars at high speed before he finally got the guy in the leg. Apparently the boy had finally noticed, because afterwards he congratulated Bean for his incredible ability and determination. Checking the charts, Bean realized he was the only one to ever hit the boy.  
  
They talked for a while before the subject turned to Achilles. Achilles wasn't in battle school; he had turned them down. What Achilles was thinking Bean didn't know, passing up a great chance to hurt Bean was surprising. After telling the boy, whose name was Moe (short for Mobius), Bean told him not to speak to anyone about this, and never talk to Bean again, but to carry this out of battle school and when the opportunity arose, to get revenge on Achilles, and to prevent him from ever coming to power, for the world's sake.  
  
After long talks, Moe finally agreed, and never spoke to Bean again. Now, on the other hand, today was his chance. He had commanded his army through multiple victories in the battle room, and now it was the championship game, him versus Achilles.  
  
Snapping back to reality, Moe began loading the battery into his weapon. One thing he never really liked was that they changed the guns into powerful killing tools. Getting shot in the leg causes the nerves to be fried, and the leg will never work again. Getting hit in the arm, same thing, but in the chest you will be paralyzed. Though you could live, quadriplegia is certain. Finally, a headshot will fry your brain, and you will die instantly. A horn sounded, and the army lined up in toons, ready to enter the Battle Room.  
  
***  
  
More to come… no no really this time! 


End file.
